


Fairy Godmother

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [24]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magical Tegoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well who died and made you my fairy godmother?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Real sorry, I got caught up in uni exams and after them, I was packed up and dumped on a plane set for an overseas internship. Long story short, I've just recovered from exhaustion caused by a busy schedule that ate up any writing time. I am totally out of touch with what is going on in the je fandoms and that is hampering my writing as well. For today, I'm just going to push out what I've written so far. But don't get your hopes up too much. I have another internship starting next week so updates are likely to be infrequent.

Shige stared at the mountain of books and one very obvious blonde group member on his bed in growing frustration. He liked to think he even growled, just like the characters always do dramatically in novels when frustrated. He had a throaty voice, so the effect would be amplified.

“Tegoshi,” Shige started, trying to his best to sound patient.

“It wasn’t on purpose! I swear!” The blonde squealed, failing his arms around wildly in an effort to try and explain the mess. “I mean, you did wish that you wrote a lot of books…”

“Novels. Angsty romance ones! Not the anatomy of a frog includes, what the heck is this anyway?” Shige said as he threw the book he just picked up back onto the bed.

“Well your wish wasn’t very specific.” Tegoshi pouted in defiance.

Shige threw his hands up in exasperation. “Well who died and made you my fairy godmother?”

Tegoshi’s lip trembled as a tear threatened to escape before his face suddenly brightened up like dark clouds being blown away by the southern wind to reveal the hot cheery sun. “Does that mean I get to wear a pretty dress?”

“Tegoshi, focus!”


End file.
